bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Valentino Submergence/@comment-103.42.172.253-20160212175953/@comment-27821881-20160218144551
You're right that Raj and Emily don't seem to have much of a bond. Most importantly, up till now, Raj had not dealt with his fear of being alone which Sheldon in a rare moment of insight into human behavior pointed out to him in The Gorilla Dissolution. This breakup should give the writers a chance to bring closure this aspect of Raj's personality before he settles down in a serious relationship. As for the kind of girl Raj needs, well, scientific background or not is negligible I think but more important would be a girl who shared some of Raj's interests. This would be a great change as Penny, Amy and Bernadette absolutely do not share their guy's love of science fiction, fantasy, video games, comics etc other then the occasional discussion for comic effect and they often ridicule their significant others for having what they deem to be childish obsessions. At the same time, instead of coming up with a new character, it would be interesting if the writers could bring back some previous characters to be Raj's new and final girlfriend for the series. A few possibilities in my opinion are: Alice (Courtney Ford) from Season 5 The Good Guy Fluctuation, the pretty comic artist who liked Leonard. She certainly showed that she could be attracted to geeks and shares a love of comics with the guys. It is certainly possible for her to consider Raj. Alex Jensen (Margo Harshman) from Season 6 - Sheldon's former assistant who also liked Leonard showing she had an affinity for geeky guys. Though she was still studying for her PhD in Theoretical Physics, she was initially interested to speak to Raj when she found out he was an astrophysicist due to her dissertation on Trojan asteroids. Unfortunately Raj still had selective mutism at the time but he could certainly stand a chance now if she were to give him a second chance. Yvette (Tania Raymonde) from Season 7 The Locomotive Manipulation - The vet who treated Cinnamon. She may possibly be the best match for Raj as she shares his love of dogs which is something even the other guys could not fathom at least at Raj's obsessional degree. Yes, Raj unfortunately put her off the last time with his childish expressions over her name but given the right circumstances it isn't inconceivable that she could give him another chance, which Emily did as well in the beginning. Most significantly, Raj was first given Cinnamon as a coping mechanism for his loneliness and it would be fitting that he comes to terms with his fear of loneliness through Cinnamon and also meet the girl of his dreams as result of it. Unfortunately, asking for previous characters to appear again is of course subjected to contractual and logistical limitations as the actresses may not be willing or available to reprise their roles which may be one reason they brought in someone new in the first place in terms of Laura Spencer. Anyway, sorry for the ramble, just my thoughts on the subject.